


One-shot What-nots

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the mp3 shuffle prompt on Quotev Multiple pairings as well as yaoi and yuri couples. some of these may be little mature later on, multiple pairings including yaoi and (yuri maybe).</p><p>Each fic will be written to a song on my playlilst while i let it run on shuffle, so lets see how it goes ya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-shot What-nots

1\. Mamacita (Ayaya) – Super Junior (SnakexMeryl)

Snake took a long drag from the cigerette hanging from his lips, cold fingers taking hold of the end to blow out the smoke. He was just glad to get away for awhile, he had finally had it with all of Meryl's crap. There relationship, if it could even be labeled as such, was solely based on Meryls hero worship over Snake. An argument on something so insignificant had risen to the point hateful words were said, things they didnt mean… Now David found himself wandering outside in the cold. A poor broken and hungry man, desperate to run away from his fathers shadow.

Blue eyes looked up at the night sky wondering if Hal was doing any better than himself. He sighed taking another drag of the cigerette and closed his eyes turning to walk away…

"Maybe I should just go back home and apoligize…"

2\. Eternity – VIXX (RaidenxRose)

Jack walked around the park sitting at a bench underneathe a lilght post. His hands searching the pockets of his coat trying to find a piece of gum, but he froze feeling the slightly smashed pack of cigerettes Snake had given him back a Big Shell. He took out the pack frowning but decided to light one of the cigs out of curiosity. Inhaling the smoke wasnt as easy as it seemed, and he started coughing trying to get over the burning pain in his throat. It was the only thing he felt that was real, and he suddenly found himself thinking back to Rose.

'Was our relationship even real?'

3\. Peter Pan – EXO (Otacon/Hal)

Somedays were peacful, some where long and it took an eternity just waiting for the day to end, but then there where the days that he'd remember. The days he would think back to playing house with his beloved little sister. Days they watched cartoons and she followed his every move wanting to be just like him. He missed her laughter, the bounce of her hair when she ran, the silly things she'd say and how her curiousity had her sitting next to him all day and threw the night till she fell asleep at his desk while he worked. Curious widened eyes starring at a screen trying to decipher the meaning behind every code. Hal sighed.

"I want to go back to when I was young…"

4\. GOT7 – A (JohnnyxMeryl)

Training excersices were always a win. Just being able to run around and due work out routines always helped to keep the stress away, but not like this. No, not with Meryl Silverburgh running around. Blue eyes scanned the area to see if anyone was watching him and he smiled taking a rest to 'fix his shoe laces'. Again he glance up just as Meryl was running past and he sighed, was this Gods way of messing with him? Red hair waved and fell in wet glistening strands around her face, her blue eyes sparkling with pure determination and the bounce of her chest, Johnny could've died right there and then. But damn she was hot and Johnny smacked himself feeling like an idiot, there was no way in hell he would ever have the chance of getting with her.

Starring back Meryl smiled looking back at Jonny, a slight tint of red dusting her face and it wasn't from the running.

'Idiot… The's kinda cute…'

5\. Rock Ur Body – VIXX (SnakexOtacon)

A gruff groan rummbled through slightly chapped lips releasing a puff of smoke. Hall was blasting his Asain music again. Japanese, Korean, who cares, he couldn't tell the difference, but Hal like it so he let it go. Snake didn't mind so much, he'd wander over to the Otaku's small office and lean against the frame of the open door while he listened to Hal sing along to almost every song. The kid wasn't bad, he could even dance along to every song, how he remembered every move was beyond him but he enjoyed these small moments when 'Otacon' was being Hal. The little nerd in him exploded from overload of being held in for too long and he let loose everything while he blasted his music. Maybe if Metal Gear hadn't been a problem he could've been a pop star. Snake chuckled at the thought, that would've been strange to see. The volume was lowered and Snake looked up to see Hall standing next to the speakers with a curious smmile on his face.

"Dave? What're you doing in here?" David shrugged his shoulders coming to hold the otaku by his waist.

"Nothing, just thinking what things would've been like if i hadn't met you" Otacon sighed leaning in for a kiss, the past didn't matter. Right now things were perfect.

6\. Sweet Dreams(Music box) – Kanon Wakeshima (Sunny)

Hal smiled down at the small bundle in his arms, he never thought he'd be taking care of a baby. The thought of a family always seemed nice, but it just didnt seem possible with all the metal gear and wars going. But now Hal looked down at those small curious eyes, softly caressing the small tuft of platnium blonde hair as he her little chubby fingers grasped at the bottle he was feeding her. When she finshed he slowly laid her down in her crib, her eyes blinking tiredly. He picked up a small silver box winding the key adn opened it placing it beside her bed. The song was of course Japanese, but it was a music box version and worked perfectly for getting Sunny to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams…" he said softly leaving on her night light and turned to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should i keep writing these?
> 
> You could also find my other works here [ Malia C Quintro | FanFiction ]↗
> 
> If your're curious you could also find my artwork here
> 
> [ snugglesmesilly (Malia_C_Quintro) - DeviantArt ] ↗


End file.
